The present invention is concerned with a device for igniting the fuel gas of a flame cutting machine, consisting of a bunsen burner with a cylindrical canal for the fuel-air mixture and for the pilot flame and of an ignition system associated with this canal.
Such a device, of the above general type, is known in the state of the art (e.g. German Patent DE-OS 2 304 215). In the case of this known ignition device for a flame cutting machine, a so-called spark plug holder, on which a spark is provided, is attached at the lower end of the nozzle. Underneath the spark plug, a hollow body is attached to the spark plug holder, which ends in the outlet region of the nozzle. A part of the outflowing mixture arrives in the hollow body and is ignited there by the spark plug, whereby this ignition flashes back up to the main stream of the mixture flowing from the nozzled and thus ignited this main stream.
With such ignition devices, it is necessary that the fuel pressure lie within a certain pressure range (e.g. between 0.2 and 0.4 bar). Pressures higher than 0.4 bar must be reduced by means of pressure regulators or metering valves, otherwise, no ignition of the fuel-air mixture is assured and/or, because of the flame, breaks off because of the high rate of flow.